1. Field
The present application relates to an intra-vascular device and method. More particularly, the present application relates to a device for treatment of intra-vascular diseases.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional stent-graft typically includes a radially expandable reinforcement structure, formed from a plurality of annular stent rings, and a cylindrically shaped layer of graft material, sometimes called graft cloth, defining a lumen to which the stent rings are coupled. Main stent-grafts are well known for use in tubular shaped human vessels.
To illustrate, endovascular aneurysmal exclusion is a method of using a stent-graft to exclude pressurized fluid flow from the interior of an aneurysm, thereby reducing the risk of rupture of the aneurysm and the associated invasive surgical intervention.
Stent-grafts with custom side openings are sometimes fabricated to accommodate the particular vessel structure of each individual patient. Specifically, as the location of branch vessels emanating from a main vessel, e.g., having the aneurysm, varies from patient to patient, stent-grafts are fabricated with side openings customized to match the position of the branch vessels of the particular patient. However, custom fabrication of stent-grafts is relatively expensive and time consuming.
Further, the stent-grafts must be deployed such that the custom side openings are precisely aligned with the respective locations of the branch vessels. This is a relatively complex procedure thus increasing the risk of the procedure.